


To Greet a Hand, as a Hand

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [15]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Short, Short One Shot, This is literally just twilight with a wall master, Wallmasters, floormasters, two hands chillin in a dungeon five feet apart cause they're not sentient beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Eleven: WallmasterTwilight learns something new about Wallmasters.





	To Greet a Hand, as a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Twilight stared up at the giant hand above him, his Ordonian Sword in hand. The shadow casted on Twilight hid the many small scratches and injuries he received from the countless other dungeon enemies on this Hyrule. The others were no where near him, having been Switched to a different location than him.

He _knew _that going hunting was a bad idea.

Now he was stuck in a different Hyrule, without any way to contact the others, and in the middle of a dungeon.

How great.

As the Wallmaster neared him, he reached out and swiped at it with his sword—cutting a deep wound in the palm. The Wallmaster flinched away, allowing Twilight to move out of its shadow.

Suddenly, a rumbling from beneath him caused him to stumble. He leant against the stone wall of the dungeon as a Floormaster erupted from the ground.

The two large hands, surprisingly, ignored Twilight as they lunged for each other.

He thought that maybe they would fight each other, or team up against him.

Nope.

Instead, they simply slapped palms before retreating back to their homes.

He blinked. Did they _seriously _just _high-five?_

Just, where _the hell _was he?

Since the corridor seemed to be clear of enemies, Twilight hurried on his way and left the dungeon as quickly as he arrived.

* * *

“They did _what?” _

“High-fived.”

“Do they even _do _that?”

“Apparently.”

Legend shrugged. “And, what? You fought them?”

“Well, yeah,” Twilight said as the group sat around the campfire. “That’s what we do.”

Legend snickered, “You don’t have Floor and Wallmasters, do you?”

“No. Why?”

“Do you know what they _do?” _Legend wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

Twilight furrowed his brow,. “Attack.”

“Not _just _attack,” Legend explained, a smirk growing with every word. “They take you back to the _start _of the dungeon—the entrance. If you were trying to leave, all you needed to do was hitch a ride on them.”

Twilight paused.

“Are you _kidding _me?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
